


mojave nights

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: arcade, the courier, veronica and rex settle down for the night while traversing the mojave wasteland.ft. gender neutral + nameless courier for self-insert convenience :)
Kudos: 3





	mojave nights

**Author's Note:**

> arcade, the courier, veronica and rex settle down for the night while traversing the mojave wasteland.
> 
> ft. gender neutral + nameless courier for self-insert convenience :)

"I think it's nigh time to settle down for the night, eh?" Six suggested. Truth be told, they were just getting tired of trekking across the scorched earth. They could tell the others were, too, judging by how Veronica was trudging along and Arcade was becoming cranky. "You find a nice spot to settle down, just say so."

"I'd prefer somewhere sheltered, lest a nightstalker gets curious during the night." Arcade spoke up. "I'd rather not be dinner."

"Why don't we just head towards Goodsprings?" Veronica suggested, adjusting her pack on her shoulder. "It's not that far from here. Maybe a mile or two?"

Six and Arcade both exchanged a look, then Six nodded affirmatively. They definitely weren't opposed to heading on back to Goodsprings - most of the locals were fond of them and it felt like a second home for the courier. The trek to the familiar town wasn't so bad. The group only ran into a few coyotes and were able to steer clear of them long enough to get out of their sights. 

Goodsprings was quiet at night. Nothin' but the moon and the Mojave wasteland at your disposal. Neither the general store nor the saloon were lit up, but Doc Mitchell's porch light was left on. Kind old man - patched Six up when they were struggling for their life after what happened with Benny and the platinum chip. Always left his door open for the courier and their friends.

"Let's head up to see Doc Mitchell." Six suggested, already walking towards the doctor's home. 

"We can patch up your wound properly, now, Vee."

Veronica sighed in relief, glancing down at the now dirt stained bandages that were covering the knife wound on her forearm. Arcade was able to take care of it in the moment, but couldn't properly take a look at it until they settled down somewhere safe. And, at that point in time, Veronica wasn't particularly worried about it - she just wanted to get the hell out of there and get somewhere she could finally rest for a moment. Or two.

"I'd appreciate it."

The group followed Six inside the home, Arcade closing the door behind them as they entered. Upon hearing people at the door, Doc Mitchell emerged from the living room with a smile on his face when he laid eyes on the courier.

"Back again so soon?"

"Need your help, doc." Six told the man, motioning towards Veronica. The scribe held out her forearm for examination.

"Got a wound you need patched up? No biggie." Doc Mitchell walked over towards Veronica, then placed a hand on her back and guided her towards his office. "Just have a seat on the bed there and I'll take a look."

Six and Arcade gave Veronica and the wasteland doctor their privacy, deciding on settling down in the kitchen. Six sat down at the table, Rex taking his spot underneath the table at the courier's feet. 

The group settled down in Doc Mitchell's office that night - they were no strangers to sharing the same bed, or bedroll, and the mattress was comfier than any bedroll they were going to sleep on. After changing Veronica's bandages for the last time, the three settled down on the bed together with Rex at their feet, the only sounds in the room being the gentle sound of Rex's cybernetics whirring and their breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> arcade calls veronica "vee", you can't change my mind. this was kind of just a short, self-indulgent thing i got the idea for while playing the other day.
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @ katagawajnr


End file.
